Verdanturf Town
Verdanturf Town (Japanese: Shidake Town) is a small, quaint town nestled between the mountains and the plains in central western Hoenn. It is well known for its very clean air. Wally is sent to live here with his aunt, uncle, and cousin, Wanda, in order to improve his health. The town features a Contest Hall in , as well as in their Generation VI remakes, Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. In , however, the Contest Hall is replaced with a Battle Tent. There are two ways out of Verdanturf: to the east is towards Mauville City; and to the north is the Rusturf Tunnel, which was being constructed to link and Verdanturf. However, the construction disturbed the local who lived in the tunnel, and so it was canceled. Wanda's boyfriend tried to dig the tunnel himself, but was unable to do it. After the gets the , he or she can use to complete the tunnel and open a path to . Slogan The windswept highlands with the sweet fragrance of grass. (Japanese: The highlands where the grass-scented wind blows.) Places of interest Contest Hall In , the Verdanturf Town Contest Hall is where Normal Rank Pokémon Contests are held. It is also where Pokémon Coordinators can register their Contest Passes. A sign outside the building reads: In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Contest Hall returns. Pokémon Contest Spectaculars of all four ranks are held here. Battle Tent In , the Contest Hall is replaced with a Battle Tent themed after the Battle Palace in the . A sign outside the building reads: Wanda's house Wanda and most of her family live in the south side of the town. Wally is sent to live here in order to improve his health, but is only seen at Wanda's house after the player battles Wally in Mauville City. After the player obtains the Balance Badge, Wally will no longer be at Wanda's house. Friendship rater In the house situated to the left of Wanda's house, there is a woman who rates the friendship of . Shroomish girl In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, there is a little girl between the houses of Wanda and the friendship rater who has lost her . She mentions it went missing somewhere near the sign. If the player reads the sign after talking to the girl, the Shroomish will come out from behind the sign and return to the girl. As a reward for finding it, the little girl will give the player the Intriguing Stone. Move Tutor In , inside the Pokémon Center there is a kid who will teach a compatible Pokémon one time only. Poké Mart The Poké Mart in town is the only one in Hoenn where s can be purchased. Demographics Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire In , the population of Verdanturf Town is 29, making it the largest town in Hoenn. Pokémon Emerald In , the population of Verdanturf Town is 24, making it the third largest town in Hoenn. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In , the population of Verdanturf Town is 27, tying it with Lavaridge Town for being the largest town in Hoenn. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} }}| }} | }} }}| }}}} | }} | }} | }} }}| }} | }} }}}} | }} }} Items |OR=yes|AS=yes}} (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} from Rusturf Tunnel, after defeating or capturing / |OR=yes|AS=yes}} Contest Hall/Battle Tent / inside the Contest Hall /Battle Tent |Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} }} mod 2}}|0=M|1=F}}|From Lisia upon approaching the Contest Hall reception for the first time (can be received at any Contest Hall)|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Contest Costume}} Pokémon Generation VI |type1=electric}} |type1=electric}} Appearance In the anime In the , Verdanturf Town was shown to have a fairly luxurious neighborhood. It is the hometown of Morrison, a Pokémon Trainer and one of 's rivals in the Ever Grande Conference. Among the town's current residents are Timmy Grimm and his parents, Tommy Grimm and Mrs. Grimm, who live in a mansion. Ash, , Max, and arrived in Verdanturf Town in Disaster of Disguise, where they met up with Drew again. Drew was planning to compete in the town's Pokémon Contest. However, after his was injured in a against Timmy's , he took it to the Pokémon Center and decided not to participate. In Disguise Da Limit!, May entered the Verdanturf Contest in the hopes of winning her second Ribbon. Timmy and Jessie, respectively disguised as The Phantom and Jesselana, were also among the contestants. In the Appeals Round, May's Skitty failed to deliver a successful attack. Despite this, the was able to save its performance by juggling with just like Dr. Abby taught it in Delcatty Got Your Tongue. When Vivian announced the results, it was revealed that May, Timmy, Jessie, and a by the name of Stefano had advanced to the Contest Battles. After defeating Stefano, May battled Timmy in the final round. Timmy proved to be a talented Coordinator and a tough opponent for May, as he had some good combinations up his sleeve. This led May to lose a large amount of points. However, her Skitty managed to master the move Blizzard and use it against Dusclops, knocking it out. The Contest Judges then called and May was declared the winner. Afterwards, the Director of the , Mr. Contesta, handed her the coveted Verdanturf Ribbon, her second Contest Ribbon overall. Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga , having arrived from the Weather Institute to Verdanturf with Gabby and Ty, starts his Pokémon Contest conquest in . It was then revealed, at the end of the , that the Contest Hall was severely damaged following the incident involving and , and a Battle Tent was set up in its place. , who had been in Verdanturf with his cousin Wanda to improve his health, left the town before Ruby arrived. Trivia * In , a girl in the Poké Mart sings a short song when talked to, which goes: Ball, Ball, . ♪ Ball, Ball, . ♪ Afterwards, she says that she learned the song from "a strange person in red clothes" when she visited the Kalos region once. This is likely a reference to the who can be battled at the Poké Ball Factory in and sings a similar song before the battle. Name origin Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Towns de:Wiesenflur es:Pueblo Verdegal fr:Vergazon it:Mentania ja:シダケタウン zh:绿荫镇